A gift from the orphanage
by MTAFiend
Summary: Following a tragic accident a brother and sister move to Japan and meet Tea and the gang. Will Tea be able to help him lose his pain which he still has, but nobody knows of? She meets a whole different person then who she thought him to be.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and any certified characters and names. I do however own the other characters.**

_Prologue~_

My name's Michael. I'm 18 years old, and i'm moving to Domino City together with my sister Sarah.

I just took a last glimpse at my old house in Holland.

Well, it actually is an orphanage better said, our parents died when i was 12 and my sis was 13.

They died in a plane accident, and my sis is very afraid to go to Japan, since she developed great fear for planes.

When we landed on the airport in Domino City we got welcomed by our new parents.

''Welcome, we are glad to have you here.'' The woman said. ''Yes we are. Our names are Yori and Kevin. I'm from holland myself, and that's why we flew you all the way over..'' Kevin said

''I understand now. My sis had a hard time flying on that plane, right sis?''

''Stop tormenting me bro.. It's not funny!''

''It is if you react like that''

And on that she just followed our brand new parents..

Michael let out a sigh.

''She seriously has to get over it.. It's been years now.''

Carrying his guitar case on his back, his suitcase in his right hand and dragging his amplifier after him with his left hand, he slowly went after his sister.

**Short prologue I know, but I want to use the rest of the stuff for the chapters =)**

**Also, as you might have noticed, Michael is way more mature then his sister although she is older. Even though the difference is only 1 year.**

**I also will be writing from Tea's and Michael's point of view. Just how they live through that certain chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: A warm welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and any certified characters and names. I do however own the other characters.

'' '' Is talking, and * * is thoughts/locations.

Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome

''Goddamnit I hate being so nervous''

''Don't worry Michael, everything will turn out fine.. '' Sarah said

''I sure hope so, you know how shy i always am..''

''Just calm down. Everything always turns out fine for you, and you never are shy with girls and making new friends.'' She replied.

''It's just the thing of standing in front of class. I guess I'll have to use some humour. Well I guess we have to be going now.''

*In the classroom*

''We got a new student today people! His name is Michael, and he will be introducing himself now.'' The teacher informed.

''Well err.. My name is Michael, like he already said, and uh i'm 18 years old. Some of my hobbys are playing guitar, I also was the lead singer in a band I used to be in in Holland, and I also like working out at a gym.''

Some girls were already eyeing at him and his cute face and short brown hair.

He caught eyes with one girl, and she quickly turned her face away as it went red.

''Well, I don't feel like boring you guys any more, so I'll just shut up now so you can all go pay attention to the lessons. Which probably are veeery interesting.''

Laughter from the class and the teacher casting him an angry glare.

''You can go sit in between Tea and Yugi.'' He said.

Michael went to his place and sat down, recognizing the girl whos face turned red.

*Hm, so her name's Tea.*

''Hey, nice how you already killed his happy mood with one sentence.'' Yugi whispered while grinning.

''Thanks''

''You have something to say to the entire class Mr Moto?'' The teacher said with a furious face

''N-no sir.''Yugi said

''Fine'' Was all the teacher said.

After a couple of hours, the bell rang announcing the start of the one hour break.

''Phew thank god that's over. You want to join our group for lunch? My name is Yugi by the way.''

''Sure, I'd like to join you. Nice to meet you.''

''I know it's hard to be new, so I always try to help'' Yugi said

''Thanks for that''

''Don't mention it''

*At the lunch table*

''Hey guys, you already saw Michael today in class, I invited him to come over and lunch with us.'' Yugi pointed at a blonde haired boy with a white shirt. ''That's Joey.'' Yugi informed ''Hey'' is all Joey mumbled, because he was stuffing his mouth full of food.

'' This is Tristan'' Yugi said

''Hey Michael, nice to meet you'' Tristan said

''Likewise''

''This is Ryou''

''Hello'' Ryou said with a british accent

'' Hey, and woah nice accent.''

''I get that a lot'' Ryou mentioned.

''And this is Tea. But you probably already know her name'' Yugi said

''Hey Michael, I hope the teacher didn't scare you off today'' She said with a sweet voice

''Heh, he doesn't scare me that easy. I experienced worse at the orphanage''

''You were in an orphanage?'' She asked

Everyone was listening to Michael now

'' Well, yeah. My parents died in an airplane crash. My sis had a lot of problems dealing with that. I just had to move on, so I could comfort her. I have no idea what she would have done if I didn't.'' He added the last part with a low voice so only Tea could hear him.

''I'm sorry for you.'' She said.

''Don't.. It's not like you caused the accident.''

The bell rang, leaving everyone to hurry to their classes, only Tea waited for Michael.

''Why were you waiting for me?''

''I wanted to know why you said all of that, even though we just know you.'' She said

''Well, it was because I thought I can trust you guys. Especially you.'' He whispered the last part in her ear

She blushed for a second

''You look cute when you blush''

''Well let's get to class now.'' She said quickly

And together they walked to the classroom.

-Start Tea's POV-

''I hope today won't be shitty''

''Don't get your hopes up Tea, all school days are shitty'' Yugi mentioned

''Thanks Mr. Positive'' And they both laughed.

*In the classroom*

''Well err.. My name is Michael, like he already said, and uh i'm 18 years old. Some of my hobbys are playing guitar, I also was the lead singer at a band I used to be in in Holland, and I also like working out at a gym.''

Tea noticed a lot of girls around here were already looking at him, and at nothing else.

She herself also thought he was very handsome, but in a cute way.

She looked at him, and at the same moment, he looked straight in her eyes.

She could've sworn her heart skipped a beat, and quickly turned her face away

''Well, I don't feel like boring you guys any more, so I'll just shut up now so you can all go pay attention to the lessons. Which probably are veeery interesting.''

''Go sit between Tea and Yugi'' The teacher said

Her heart was beating rapidly when he came to sit next to her, and tried not to look at him, because that would mean he would see her red face again.

She heard Yugi and him talking very briefly, untill the teacher interrupted them.

''You have something to say to the entire class Mr Moto?'' The teacher said with a furious face

''N-no sir.''Yugi said

''Fine'' Was all the teacher said.

As the bell went ringing for lunch, Tea went straight to their usual table, with Joey, Tristan and Ryou joining her very soon after.

''Hey Tea, you're here fast'' Joey mentioned

'' I got my reasons for that''

''Reasons that start with an M?'' Joey asked

''Shut up Joey!'' She replied with a red face

''Told you so Tristan! Now pay up, so I can buy some food''

''Damn you Joey, now I can't buy a pizza.'' Tristan said angered

'' So? I can!''

''Guys, don't get into a fight. Wouldn't be the first time anyway.'' Ryou mentioned

At that moment, Joey already returned with a pizza, sharing a couple of slices with Tristan.

After that Yugi and Michael came walking to the table.

*Oh damn oh damn, calm down Tea everythings fine. Just don't get red and try to act as normal as possible*

''Hey guys, you already saw Michael today in class, I invited him to come over and lunch with us.'' Yugi pointed at Joey. ''That's Joey.'' Yugi informed ''Hey'' is all Joey mumbled, because he was stuffing his mouth full of food.

'' This is Tristan'' Yugi said

''Hey Michael, nice to meet you'' Tristan said

''Likewise'' Michael said

''This is Ryou''

''Hello'' Ryou said with a british accent

'' Hey, and woah nice accent.''

''I get that a lot'' Ryou mentioned.

''And this is Tea. But you probably already know her name'' Yugi said

''Hey Michael, I hope the teacher didn't scare you off today''

''Heh, he doesn't scare me that easy. I experienced worse at the orphanage'' He mentioned quickly

''You were in an orphanage?''

* So that's why he suddenly moved here. He got adopted..*

Everyone was listening to Michael now

'' Well, yeah. My parents died in an airplane crash. My sis had a lot of problems dealing with that. I just had to move on, so I could comfort her. I have no idea what she would have done if I didn't.'' He added the last part with a low voice so only Tea could hear him.

''I'm sorry for you.''

''Don't.. It's not like you caused the accident.'' He said, sort of comforting her

*I HAVE to know why he told me that?

The bell rang, leaving everyone to hurry to their classes, only Tea waited for Michael.

''Why were you waiting for me?'' He asked

''I wanted to know why you said all of that, even though we just know you.''

''Well, it was because I thought I can trust you guys. Especially you.'' He whispered the last part in her ear

She blushed for a second

''You look cute when you blush'' He grinned

''Well let's get to class now.''

*Does he like me? Or does he just compliment me? Hell, I just wish my heart would calm down.. I'm so confused..*

And together they walked to the classroom.


	3. Chapter 2: When bad things happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and any certified characters and names. I do however own the other characters.**

**I also do not own the song mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 2: When bad things happen

'' And when you multiply the..'' The teacher started babbling about more math formulas while three fourth of the classroom wasn't even listening.

''Woah, never have been through a class this boring.''

''You're right, normally it's boring too, but he doesn't even make a remark about everyone talking.'' Yugi said

''Okay students, as nobody is actually watching, and I don't feel like teaching today, I'll give you this afternoon off.'' The teacher said

Lots of cheering from the class

Joey came walking up to Yugi, Michael and Tea.

''Hey guys, lets hang out this afternoon!'' Joey said

''Nah, I have to get a new amplifier, my other one broke''

''That's bad'' Joey said winking at Tea

Tea casting an angry glare at Joey

*Thanks for the hint Joey*

''Well cya guys''

''Bye'' They all said

*At home*

''Hey mum, I'm home''

''Hey, did you have the day off early today?''

''Yeah, I guess the teacher was sick of us''

''You didn't piss him off didn't you?'' She was looking at Michael with an angry look

''Nah, only when I introduced myself.''

''Just don't be the cause of him quitting his job''

''I'll try. Oh, I'm going to buy my new amp, I'll see you at dinner mum''

''Ok, bye honey''

*At the music store*

''Okay, thanks for helping me, and goodbye!''

''No problem kid, hope to see you again''

*Yeah probably because I spent a lot of money*

When walking to home, Michael saw Tea walking

''Hey Tea!'' He shouted

''Oh hey Michael!'' She came walking towards him

''I thought you were going to hang out with the rest?'' He said when she arrived

''I did! It's already 17:30 you know'' She said

''What?! Damn, that's pretty late. I knew I should've hurried in the store.''

''I got all the time in the world now, I already ate some fries with Yugi and Joey, so I'm not hungry anymore.''

*Was this a hint or something? I just have to respond to this*

'' Hey, I have to test out my new amp, do you want to listen?

'' Sure, of course!'' She said happily

*Wow, she looks so beautiful when she's smiling..*

*At Michael's house*

''Wow, nice room!'' Tea said

''Just be happy my sis didn't spot us getting in my room, or she would have been thinking weird again''

She giggled

''Did you used to take a lot of girls to your room then?'' She asked with a grin on her face

''No, not really that's why one actually does, she gets all Oh MY GAAAWD who was that?''

''Well that's kinda nosy isn't it?''

''You get used to her soon, she's pretty nice''

''Well lets do what I came here for anyway''She said

''Pushy are we?''

''No of course not!'' She said with an angry look in her face

''Just gimme a sec to plug this in.''

After Michael played The Offspring - Can't repeat

''Woah, that was amazing!'' She said

''Thanks. I practiced it a lot, to make it sound perfect.''

''Are you coming downstairs Michael? Dinners ready!'' His mother shouted from below the stairs

''Coming!''

*At the door*

''Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow''

''Yeah I guess..''

Michael leans forward and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek.

''Cya tomorrow'' He grinned, and shut the door.

''Who was that girl?'' His sis said

''Why are you always sneaking up on me?''

''Anwser me.''

''That's Tea, you probably already saw her at school''

''Jeez bro, one day at school and you already have a girlfriend?

''Shut up'' He grinned

''Lets go eat now''

''Yep, I'm hungry'' His sister agreed.

*After dinner, about 15 minutes later*

''I'm going to walk through the park now''

''Okay, just don't be home late'' His dad said

''Don't worry, I got all under control''

*At the park*

Screams coming from an allyway

*What? I recognize that voice! It's Tea!*

Running at the allyway, he sees four guys from his class trying to gang up on Tea

''Wow, you guys are pathetic going four to 1. And it's a girl too!''

''Michael! Oh please help me!'' Tea begged him

''Shut up Tea. And you! You don't act like it's your bussiness.'' one of the goons said

''As a matter of fact it is dickhead'' Michael replied coldly, punching the goon in his stomach.

''Anyone else want something of that?''

Just as he said that, they jumped to him and one punched him in his face.

''No! Stop!'' Tea cried

Just as she said that, they punched Michael again, and his head hit the brick wall.

''Shit! He's bleeding. D-did I kill him?'' One of them said

''Fuck! Lets get out of here'' Said the one who got punched

''Michael'' Tea said, hardly making any sound, tears starting to form in her eyes

She ran to him as she flipped out her cellphone and called an ambulance, as her tears ran down her cheeks.

-Start Tea's POV-

'' And when you multiply the..'' The teacher started babbling about more math formulas while three fourth of the classroom wasn't even listening.

''Woah, never have been through a class this boring.'' Michael said

''You're right, normally it's boring too, but he doesn't even make a remark about everyone talking.'' Yugi said

''Okay students, as nobody is actually watching, and I don't feel like teaching today, I'll give you this afternoon off.'' The teacher said

Lots of cheering from the class

Joey came walking up to Yugi, Michael and Tea.

''Hey guys, lets hang out this afternoon!'' Joey said

''Nah, I have to get a new amplifier, my other one broke'' Michael said

''That's bad'' Joey said winking at Tea

*Screw you Joey! I'll talk to him about this later*

Tea casting an angry glare at Joey

''Well cya guys''

''Bye'' They all said

*At the local burger place*

''Joey, can I speak to you for a second?''

''Ya sure Tea. As long as you promise me you'll quit talking when the food is done'' he replied

''Yeah of course Joey'' She said rolling her eyes

*He's like a bottomless pit when it comes to food*

''Stop talking like that when Michaels around. I'll tell him when I'm ready myself''

''If you say so Tea. I won't. But the foods done, so I'm going to rush back now!'' He said

Tea shook her head for a second and then went to the table to eat to.

''Hey Tea what do you think of that new guy, Michael?'' Yugi asked

Tea almost choked on some fries

*Nooo why this subject*

''Well he's pretty nice.'' Tea said with a blush on her face

''You mean he's just pretty'' Joey said while munching down his fries

''Joey!''

''I'll just pretend I didn't hear that'' Yugi said

*During the walk home*

''Hey Tea!'' Someone shouted, and she recognized Michaels voice

*Okay. Breathe normally and just walk to him*

''Oh hey Michael!'' She came walking towards him

''I thought you were going to hang out with the rest?'' He said when she arrived

''I did! It's already 17:30 you know''

''What?! Damn, that's pretty late. I knew I should've hurried in the store.'' He said kind of guilty

''I got all the time in the world now, I already ate some fries with Yugi and Joey, so I'm not hungry anymore.''

*Hope he got the hint*

'' Hey, I have to test out my new amp, do you want to listen?

'' Sure, of course!'' She said happily

*Yay, he did!*

*At Michael's house*

''Wow, nice room!''

''Just be happy my sis didn't spot us getting in my room, or she would have been thinking weird again'' He sighed

She giggled

''Did you used to take a lot of girls to your room then?'' She asked with a grin on her face

''No, not really that's why one actually does, she gets all Oh MY GAAAWD who was that?''

''Well that's kinda nosy isn't it?''

''You get used to her soon, she's pretty nice''

*Does that mean that he wants to see me more? I want to hear him play..*

''Well lets do what I came here for anyway''She said

''Pushy are we?''

''No of course not!'' She said with an angry look in her face

''Just gimme a sec to plug this in.'' He grinned

After Michael played The Offspring - Can't repeat

''Woah, that was amazing!''

''Thanks. I practiced it a lot, to make it sound perfect.''

''Are you coming downstairs Michael? Dinners ready!'' His mother shouted from below the stairs

''Coming!''

*God, I don't want to leave yet*

*At the door*

''Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow'' He said

''Yeah I guess..''

Michael leans forward and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek.

''Cya tomorrow'' He grinned, and shut the door.

* Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god did he just kiss me?*

*Well, I'll go to the park, try to calm down a bit..*

*At the park*

*Hmm, its so peaceful and quiet here now*

She just sat still and listened to the birds

''Hey look who we have there'' A low voice said

Tea recognized them from her class

''Ehm hi, what are you doing here? You and those three others.''

''We came to have fun. Something which you probably won't have when we're done''

Fear shot in her eyes as they dragged her away to an alleyway near the park

*I just have to start screaming! Somebody HAS to hear it..*

''Shut up girl or I'll do something worse then we were already planning.

Just then someone appeared in the alleyway

''Wow, you guys are pathetic going four to 1. And it's a girl too!'' Michael said

*Oh my god it's him!*

''Michael! Oh please help me!'' Tea begged him

''Shut up Tea. And you! You don't act like it's your bussiness.'' one of the goons said

''As a matter of fact it is dickhead'' Michael replied coldly, punching the goon in his stomach.

''Anyone else want something of that?'' He said with a cold voice

Just as he said that, they jumped to him and one punched him in his face.

''No! Stop!'' Tea shouted

Just as she said that, they punched Michael again, and his head hit the brick wall.

''Shit! He's bleeding. D-did I kill him?'' One of them said

''Fuck! Lets get out of here'' Said the one who got punched

''Michael!'' Tea said, hardly making any sound, tears starting to form in her eyes.

She ran to him and flipped out her cellphone, called an ambulance, as tears ran down her cheeks.

**Cliffy cliff cliffhanger**

**Keep reading to find out!**

**Don't forget:**

**Reading is good**

**Reviewing is the best =)**


	4. Chapter 3: The way to love

**This chapter goes out to Sherabo, because she's very very dear to me on this site, and very helpful. And the fact the she repeatedly fixed the mistakes I made over and over again.**

**'' '' Is talking, and * * are thoughts**

**Chapter 3: The way to love**

Michael groaned before opening his eyes, his meeting Tea's.

''Hey, I feel so sorry for what happened.'' She said straight away.

*Getting punched into submission DOES have its advantages.*

''Who wouldn't save someone as beautiful as you? Even though it means that I end up being in … Wait where am I?''

''You're in the hospital . . .'' She said.

Michael noticed that her eyes were red, and that she obviously had cried.

''You don't need to cry for me, I'll always survive. It doesn't matter what's on my path,'' he spoke with strong confidence.

To make the words even have more impact on her, he wrapped his arms around her slender body, and the petite brunette returned the embrace making his heart beat like hell.

Suddenly they heard the door open, it was his sis. Without looking she ran straight to his bed.

''Bro! What happened! Your eye looks awful!'' She said with a weird look on her face, not paying any attention to Tea and not noticing them both blushing.

''I was in the park hearing screams, so I ran into the alleyway where the screams were coming from. I saw four guys trying to rape Tea, so I tried to protect her, but instead of jumping on her, they came heading for me .and they They punched me and I don't remember anything of the time after that,'' he said . Without moving a muscle in on his face, Michael decided to look in the mirror to see how bad he looked.

"Ah . . . man," he saw he had a bandage around his head, and a bruised eye. After letting out a sigh, he turned to his sister again.

'' Where's mom and dad?'' He asked. ''Mum's home, but she was too scared of what she would see, that she decided to stay home. Dad's still at work, but mum already called him.'' She replied.

Tea turned to Sarah. '' I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made this happen to your brother.'' She said while there were tears started to form in her eyes.

Suddenly, determined green eyes stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

Almost shouting, he said ''I already told you it's not your fault! Why do I have to keep saying this?''

''Give her a break! She's only apologizing!'' His sister defended Tea.

''I just don't want her to feel sorry, just because I acted up to defend her, doesn't mean it's all her fault.'' He said more directed at Tea then at his sis. He then looked at Tea with a comforting gaze in his eyes, making her blush a little.

At that moment, the doctor came walking in. ''Ah you already woke up. Don't worry about the bandage. As a matter of fact, I'll take it off right now.''

After the doctor took it off, Michael looked in the mirror. To his relief he only had a small scar at the right of his forehead, which actually makes him look tougher.

''Well that's even better than I expected it to be! If you want, you can go.'' The doctor said.

''Great! Just lemme change for a sec then'' Michael replied.

***At Michael & Sarah's house, in the hallway upstairs***

''What time is it?'' Sarah asked ''22:30'' her brother replied.

Their dad suddenly popped up.

''Hey Tea, you might as well stay in the guest room, since it's already late and walking home at this time doesn't seem that smart thinking of your previous accident. Besides, its Friday so there's no school tomorrow.''

''Yeah, I'll just call my parents to tell them what happened, and where I am, they must be worried sick!'' Tea said.

After Tea made her phone call, she came running back upstairs.

''They agreed, and I have to be home by dinner tomorrow.'' She said.

''Ah . . . okay, that's good.'' Michael's dad said, walking downstairs, together with his daughter.

''Come on, let's watch some TV in my room.'' Michael said.

''Sure'' She said walking to his room.

As Michael shut the door behind him, he put on the TV, grabbed the remote and threw himself on his bed, leaning with his back against the wall.

''I'm sorry, but there are no chairs here in my room, I'm afraid you have to sit next to me'' He grinned.

''I'm not scared of you, just watch me!'' She replied walking to his bed and sitting right next to him, closer then she had to to not fall of the bed.

*Woah, I have to make my move.* with that thought in his head, he slipped his arm behind her, and put it over her shoulder. Responding to that action she looked at him.

*I've never seen such beautiful blue eyes. They seem to pierce my eyes in an attempt to know what's stuck inside of my head.* after she broke the gaze, she lay down half, resting her head on his chest. ''Don't ever dare to leave....'' He finally said after making up his mind.

''Don't worry, I'll stay by you when you need me.'' She concluded looking up at him.

*I'm absolutely sure she knows my heart is beating really fast.*

''You seriously have to calm down that thing there in your chest, or I might have to go to the guest room.'' She teased him.

'' I'm sorry, but if I see a beautiful girl, with eyes that seem to come straight from heaven, my heart can't stop.'' He said with a lot of desire in his voice.

She answered that with a kiss full of passion.

*Okay don't think, just act!*

He answered the kiss, with a lot of passion, but also sweet tenderness.

He put his other arm around her, and pulled her closer in his embrace. He gently brushed against her lips with his tongue, begging her for permission to her mouth. As she let him in, he let his tongue dance in circles around hers, making her embrace weaken a bit, and made her moan softly. When they finally parted, their lips were swollen and they stared at each other, neither trying to break their eye contact. Still staring at him she said ''Wow, that was the best kiss ever . . .''

''Tell me about it'' He replied.

She put her head on his chest again, as she went to lay down on the bed.

Michael lowering to, put his arm around her, and gently fell asleep, with the TV screen still flashing.

**-Start Tea's POV-**

''Hello? Please send an ambulance to the park! Someone got his head bashed against the wall!'' Tea hysterically said through the phone.

'' We'll come as soon as we can miss,'' was their answer.

***Five Minutes later***

''There he is!'' Tea pointed at the unconscious body of Michael.

''Okay lady, we're taking him to the hospital, only family or partners allowed.'' The paramedic said.

''I'm his girlfriend'' She said with a convincing look on her face.

*I'd wish*

''Okay, you can come'' The paramedic said.

***Two weeks later at the hospital***

There she sat and cried, feeling guilty about what she had done to him.

Michael groaned before opening his eyes, his meeting Tea's.

*Finally he's awake.. I was so worried.*

''Hey, I feel so sorry for what happened.'' She said straight away.

''Who wouldn't save someone as beautiful as you? Even though it means that I end up being in … Wait where am I?'' He asked.

''You're in the hospital . . . ''

Now he noticed that her eyes were red, and that she obviously had cried.

''You don't need to cry for me, I'll always survive. It doesn't matter what's on my path.''

To make the words even have more impact on her, he wrapped his arms around her.

*This feels so safe, I never want to leave again* And she returned the embrace.

They sat like that, until they heard the door open, to see his sis come running in the room.

''Bro! What happened! Your eye looks awful!'' She said with a weird look on her face, not paying any attention to Tea and not noticing them both blushing.

''I was in the park hearing screams, so I ran into the alleyway where the screams were coming from. I saw four guys trying to rape Tea, so I tried to protect her, but instead of jumping on her, they came heading for me. They punched me and I don't remember anything of the time after that,''he said. Without moving a muscle on his face, deciding to look in the mirror to see how he looked.

He saw he had a bandage around his head, and a bruised eye. After letting out a sigh, he turned to his sister again.

'' Where's mom and dad?'' He asked. ''Mum's home, but she was too scared of what she would see, that she decided to stay home. Dad's still at work, but mum already called him.'' She replied.

Tea turned to Sarah. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made this happen to your brother.'' She said while there were tears started to form in her eyes.

Suddenly, determined green eyes stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

Almost shouting, he said ''I already told you it's not your fault! Why do I have to keep saying this?''

''Give her a break! She's only apologizing!'' his sister defended Tea.

''I just don't want her to feel sorry, just because I acted up to defend her, doesn't mean it's all her fault....'' He said more directed at Tea then at his sis. He then looked at Tea with a comforting gaze in his eyes.

*And here comes the blush again…*

At that moment, the doctor came walking in. ''Ah! You already woke up. Don't worry about the bandage. As a matter of fact, I'll take it off right now.''

After taking it off, he looked in the mirror. To his relief he only had a small scar at the right of his forehead, which actually makes him look tougher.

''Well that's even better than I expected it to be! If you want, you can go.'' The doctor said.

''Great! Just lemme change for a sec then'' Michael replied

***At Michael & Sarah's house, in the hallway upstairs***

''What time is it?'' Sarah asked ''22:30'' her brother replied.

Their dad suddenly popped up.

''Hey Tea, you might as well stay in the guest room, since it's already late and walking home at this time doesn't seem that smart thinking of your previous accident. Besides, its Friday so there's no school tomorrow.''

*Thank god it's Friday*

''Yeah, I'll just call my parents to tell them what happened, and where I am, they must be worried sick!'' Tea said.

As Tea came downstairs, she was greeted by Michael's mother.

''Hey sweetie, I overheard your conversation, the phone is there'' She said.

''Thanks!''

She dialed her parents' number.

''Hey mum. No everything's fine. I'll explain when I'm home. I got a question; can I stay at a friend's house tonight? It's pretty late and I don't feel safe going over the streets now. Really? Okay THANKS MOM!''

And with that she hung up.

''They agreed, and I have to be home by dinner tomorrow.'' She said.

''Ah okay, that's good.'' Michael's dad said, walking downstairs, together with his daughter.

''Come on, let's watch some TV in my room.'' Michael said.

*I'm getting nervous again. Stupid stomach.*

''Sure'' She said walking in his room.

As Michael shut the door behind him, he put on the TV, grabbed the remote and threw himself on his bed, leaning with his back against the wall.

"You're pretty sneaky"

''I'm sorry, but there are no chairs here in my room, I'm afraid you have to sit next to me'' He grinned.

*Think you got me, don't you? I'll show you.*

''I'm not scared of you, just watch me!'' She replied walking to his bed and sitting right next to him, closer then she had to so she wouldn't fall of the bed.

Suddenly, he slipped his arm behind her, and put it over her shoulder. Responding to that action she looked at him.

*These brown eyes have something behind them. There's something I don't know yet. And weirdly, I actually want to know!*

After she broke the gaze, she lay down half, resting her head on his chest. ''Don't ever dare to leave.'' He said.

''Don't worry, I'll stay by you when you need me.'' She concluded looking up at him.

*His heart is beating pretty fast. This is what I wanted to know…*

''You seriously have to calm down that thing there in your chest, or I might have to go to the guest room.'' She teased him.'' I'm sorry, but if I see a beautiful girl, with eyes that seem to come straight from heaven, my heart can't stop.'' He said with a lot of desire in his voice.

*Now's the time!*

She answered that with a kiss full of passion.

He answered the kiss, with a lot of passion, but also sweet tenderness.

He put his other arm around her, and pulled her closer in his embrace. He gently brushed against her lips with his tongue, begging her for permission to her mouth. As she let him in, he let his tongue dance in circles around hers, making her embrace weaken a bit, and made her moan softly.

*God, I feel like I'm melting. How could this feel so good!*

When they finally parted, their lips were swollen and they stared at each other, neither trying to break their eye contact. Still staring at him she said ''Wow, that was the best kiss ever . . .''

''Tell me about it'' He replied.

She put her head on his chest again, as she went to lay down on the bed.

Michael lowering to, put his arm around her, and gently fell asleep, with the TV screen still flashing. After listening to him breathing deeply, knowing he was asleep, she closed her eyes and slept away to beautiful dreams.

Fin

Had a lot of pleasure writing this chapter and it took way longer than the others.

Just remember to review.

Next chapter will appear soon!


End file.
